Ange des Neiges - Snow Angel
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: TRADUCTION. Dean a de la fièvre pendant une chaude nuit d'été. Castiel le rafraîchit grâce à ses ailes de glace.


Encore une traduction d'une fanfic de Balder12 sur Archive of our own, j'aime beaucoup cet auteur (je traduirais d'autres fics écrites par lui plus tard) mais si vous êtes plutôt bons en anglais, allez les lire ! ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Fluff, romance

**Pairing** : Dean Winchester / Castiel

**Disclaimer** : _Supernatural_ appartient à CW et ses créateurs, la fanfic à Balder12

* * *

Dean souhaita avoir joué l'argent la nuit d'avant hier, comme il était sensé le faire, au lieu de dépenser leur cinquante derniers dollars en whisky bon marché pour finir pas tomber dans les pommes sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Maintenant, au lieu d'être dans une chambre de motel, lui et Sam s'étaient infiltrés dans une des nombreuses maisons saisies éparpillées autour de Sarasota. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité, bien sûr, ce qui signifiait pas d'air conditionné ni ventilateur de plafond. L'eau avait été coupée également, ils ne pouvaient donc même pas prendre de douche. La petite maison à l'allure de ranch étouffait de la chaleur d'Août comme un sauna. L'air immobile était une présence physique - une couverture humide, chaude, qui couvrait Dean de son poids.

Le pire c'était que la petite cuite de Dean avait annihilé les dernières résistances de son corps à la maladie à laquelle il avait résisté. Sa gueule de bois s'était accompagnée d'une fièvre de 38.8°C. Elle était descendue à 38.3°C, maintenant, mais Sam refusait toujours de laisser Dean l'accompagner pour le "sale et brûle" à l'ancienne demeure des Ringling Brothers*. Il avait insisté sur le fait que ce serait un "jeu d'enfant", et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Dean flanche en plein milieu de l'allumage du feu visant la destruction de quelques peintures flippantes. Imbécile de Sam trop protecteur. Dean espéra qu'il y ait des clowns fantômes.

Pendant ce temps, Dean était coincé tout seul dans la maison, allongé sur son sac de couchage, fixant le plafond noir, priant Dieu qu'une source d'eau apparaisse soudainement en plein milieu du salon pour qu'il puisse se jeter dedans. Il avait enlevé son boxer, mais ça n'avait pas aidé. La sueur perlait d'une lueur collante sur tout son corps, et ses lèvres gercées par la fièvre saignaient.

Sam avait laissé une glacière en polystyrène remplie de boissons énergétique, et avait dit quelque chose à propos de l'"hydratation". Dean, l'ignorant délibérément comme d'habitude, en avait à peine bu. Il avait utilisé toute l'eau glacée résultant de la fonte de la glace il y a quelques heures en la déversant sur lui, et maintenant toutes les bouteilles étaient à température ambiante. Et la Gatorade** tiède ne soulagea en rien la soif de Dean.

Il se sentait trop misérable pour dormir, et il n'y avait ni télé ni radio pour le distraire. Il tenta de lire un des magazines de sciences de Sam à l'aide de sa ridicule lampe à pinces, mais il était trop fiévreux pour pouvoir se concentrer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que l'article avait quelque chose à voir avec l'eau sur Mars, et des océans de glaces en Europe. L'esprit de Dean imagina d'immenses glaciers sous un ciel gelé et étoilé. Cela ressemblait au Paradis.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand il entendit les ailes de Castiel. "Non," dit-il et il roula sur le côté.

"Je n'ai rien dit," répondit Castiel, perplexe.

"Il est 3h du mat'. T'es là parce que tu veux quelque chose, et la réponse est non. Je ne combat aucun monstre et je ne sauve aucun monde."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là," dit Castiel.

"Alors tu es là pour le sexe, et la réponse reste non. Je suis HS." Même au travers de la brume qui recouvrait sa conscience, Dean savait qu'il devait passer pour un connard. Être malade le rendait toujours grincheux. Il détestait quand les gens devaient prendre soin de lui.

"Est-ce que tu comprends que ce ne sont pas les seules raisons pour lesquelles je viens te voir ?" demanda Castiel, semblant las et un peu blessé. Il s'assit à côté de Dean et posa sa main sur son front.

"Tu as de la fièvre." Il retira son trench-coat et sa veste, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

"Qu'est ce que je viens de dire à propos du sexe ?" marmonna Dean.

"Certains d'entre nous possèdent une faculté appelée "régulation". Je me désabille pour pouvoir te rafraîchir." Cela ne fit pas sens pour Dean, mais peu de choses le faisait en cet instant.

Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps à Castiel pour retirer sa chemise qu'il n'en faudrait à un homme ordinaire. Castiel était maladroit avec les vêtements humains, et ses doigts n'étaient pas les siens. Dean l'aidait d'habitude, mais la pensée de s'asseoir et de défaire des boutons était à cet instant aussi dantesque qu'une ascension du Mont Everest. Lorsque Castiel fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules et la jeta, Dean était retombé dans un état d'apathie fiévreuse. Il était à peine conscient de la présence de Cas.

Castiel appuya ses mains sur les joues chaudes et humides de Dean. Dean s'était attendu à ce qu'elles soient collantes, mais elles étaient froides, et sèches, comme la peau humaine ne l'était jamais. Dean s'appuya contre elles. Des pouces froids caressèrent ses paupières. Les lèvres de Castiel éffleurèrent celles de Dean, et leur frisson apaisa sa peau irritée et lancinante. Une part de Dean s'était toujours attendu à ce que Castiel soit aussi froid qu'une statue quand ils se touchaient, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait raison.

"ça veut dire quoi ?" demanda Dean.

"Je peux réguler ma température corporelle," dit Castiel, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. "ça va mieux ?"

Dean acquiesça. Castiel sourit légèrement, le regard attentionné. Une paire d'ailes se déploya dans son dos aussi naturellement que si elles avaient toujours été là. Les plumes près de leur racine étaient de glace finement sculptée, comme si Castiel était le cygne d'une réception de mariage. Plus on s'approchait des extrémités plus les plumes devenaient opaques et délicates, formant une duveteuse enveloppe de gel. Les ailes luisaient d'un éclat pâle, des rais de lumière les traversant. Leur illumination rappela à Dean celle d'une piscine la nuit.

Il tendit timidement une main vers une aile, il en caressa le duvet givré. C'était doux comme de la neige juste tombée, mais ça ne fondait pas ni se résorbait sous son toucher. Néanmoins, il reçu un filet d'eau sur son bras, qui laissa une empreinte agréable de soulagement.

"Ce ne sont pas tes ailes," dit Dean, tentant de ne pas paraître aussi émerveillé qu'il l'était.

"Tu as toujours tes yeux, donc, non." dit Castiel. "Ce ne sont pas _mes_ ailes. Ce sont justes des ailes." Dean était sur le point d'un demander plus, mais Cas posa un doigt froid sur ses lèvres, et Dean laissa faire.

Les ailes battirent deux fois, créant une brise, puis se plièrent, fluides, chose impossible pour de la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent au dessus de Dean. Elles éffleurèrent son torse et ses côtes, laissant de luisantes et humides traînées. L'eau glacée dégoulina lentement sur son corps, le chatouillant, pour finir par tomber goutte à goutte. La chaleur étouffante disparue. Il se sentit plus léger que l'air, étourdi et désorienté par l'iréalité saisissante de la fièvre.

Castiel l'embrassa encore et encore, sa bouche froide apaisant les lèvres de Dean, puis s'attacha à débarasser de la chaleur ses joues rougies, ses tempes, son front. Des doigts glaciaux éffleurèrent les mains de Dean et caressèrent ses cheveux pleins de sueur.

Le constant filet d'eau s'étendant sur la peau de Dean lui donna soif. Impulsivement, il attrapa une des ailes et s'en désaltéra. De la glace fondue s'écoula dans sa bouche et et apaisa sa gorge douloureuse. Il continua de boire, son corps entier se relâchant avec soulagement. Cas émit un léger son, et ses lèvres glissèrent vers le cou de Dean, froides contre son poul et le creux de sa gorge.

Quand Dean eu bu tout son soul, Castiel le soutint par la taille et le retourna doucement. Les ailes éffleurèrent son dos poisseux en sillons gelés. Les lèvres de Cas se pressèrent contre la nuque de Dean. Dean ne savait pas si son frisson était dû au froid ou au plaisir. Les ailes tombèrent encore un peu plus sur lui, et les lèvres glissèrent doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, saillie après saillie de l'os. La souffrance de Dean s'était transformée en un vif et étrange plaisir.

Il ne saurait dire quand il s'endormit. Il savait juste qu'il s'était réveillé en sentant Castiel ajustant son corps aussi facilement que s'il avait été une poupée de chiffon. Cas était assis contre le mur, et il avait placé Dean de façon à ce qu'il soit assit contre lui, son dos contre son torse. La peau de Cas n'était plus glaciale. Elle ressemblait plus à de la vielle pierre, fraîche et confortable. Dean se pressa autant qu'il le pouvait contre Cas, son cou reposant contre l'épaule de Cas, sa joue chaude enfouie dans son cou.

Les ailes s'étaient pliées en face d'eux, formant un cocon de glace. Le froid les irradiait comme un frigo ouvert, protégeant Dean de la chaleur estivale de la nuit. Il les contempla, fasciné par la lumière mouvante qu'elles contenaient. Il remarqua à peine quand sa rêverie se transforma en rêve d'étoiles, de glaciers et d'ailes.

**NDLT**

*Les Ringling Brothers étaient sept frères formant une compagnie de cirque américaine qui est devenu une des plus grandes dans la fin du XIXème siècle.

**Il s'agit d'une boisson énergétique américaine non gazéifiée à différentes saveurs.


End file.
